


Mood swings part II

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: The last days of Tony's pregnancy is worst. He feels ugly and tired, but Stephen is also at the end with his strength. It's time for the baby to finally arrive....





	Mood swings part II

**Author's Note:**

> Since some asked about a second part, here it is. :)I hope you'll like it. And I know I left the end open for more. ;)

It was the third try for Tony to stand up. “Fuck,” he screamed out loud. Feelings were overwhelming him again. He could hardly move anymore, his feet were killing him, and he couldn’t even put on his socks without help. It was annoying and tiring. He couldn’t sleep anymore, his bump was in his way all the time, and he had the feeling that he needed to pee every five minutes.

“Tony?” Stephen’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“What?” Tony huffed. He was angry and since Stephen was the only one around him, Stephen got to feel his full anger.

“I heard you cursing and thought something happened,” Stephen said.

“Nothing happened. Actually nothing can happen if you lie on the couch like a dead whale – because that’s how I feel. I am fat and immobile and … I don’t know, ugly?” He sighed.

Stephen came up to him. “You aren’t ugly, Tony,” he said with his dark voice and Tony immediately winced, nodding slowly. Damn Alpha-power. Even that annoyed him now.

“Don’t tell me what I am, or what I am not. I don’t want to hear any praises or compliments. I feel terrible, and I want this all to be over,” he explained. “Ouch,” he added when the little bundle in him started kicking his belly again.

“Are you okay? Is the first labour pain?” Stephen got nervous, Tony could see it immediately, and somehow it was cute to see an Alpha acting like this. But he was well aware of the fact that Stephen was something special. He had seen other Alphas, who didn’t even care about their Omegas. They were meant to give birth to their children, and nothing more. If the babies were Alphas, they took care of them, but if the babies were Betas or Omegas, they’d leave their Omegas alone with the baby, no matter what would happen to them.

He was in great luck with Stephen – and he knew about the rarity of love between Alpha and Omega. Tony had immediately known that Stephen was his mate, but he had never imagined that there could be more than just reproduction and being in a kind of partnership of convenience. But already after a few weeks he had seen that Stephen was different, and that had made him happy. For the first time in his life he had been happy to be an Omega, because otherwise he and Stephen wouldn’t have gotten together.

Tony smiled. He loved how stressed Stephen was with the last days of the pregnancy. He was so worried that he didn’t even want to leave Tony alone for more than an hour. “No, Peter is just square dancing in my belly – at least it feels like this.” Tony didn’t want to make Stephen freak out more than he already did, but there was a slight pain in Tony’s lower belly he couldn’t describe by now. It was just not strong enough to call it labour. But he was sure that Peter would soon be on the way.

It was later in the evening when Tony already lay in the bed. He had needed almost ten minutes to find a position which was almost comfortable for him. But it didn’t take long till he could feel the stinging pain again. “Stephen,” Tony said, grasping for the other’s hand.

Stephen looked up from his book, and Tony didn’t need to say something. “Oh my god, it starts,” he blurred out and jumped out of the bed. If the pain wouldn’t have been so immense, Tony would have laughed about Stephen’s nervousness. He had never seen him like this before, and he was sure that he wouldn’t see him like this any time soon again.

“The bag is packed, help me out of the bed, and take the car keys. My clothes are over there, help me in my pants and socks and shoes, and then let’s got.” Tony couldn’t believe that he was the calm one in this situation, especially because normally it was him freaking out and not Stephen. 

They were soon in the car, and Tony was still pretty calm. The labours came in a ten minutes rhythm, so it was still enough time till there'd come real labour pains. 

“Are you okay?” Stephen asked every minute on their way to the hospital.

Tony breathed in and out slowly, like he had learned it in the lessons they had one week ago. “More or less.” The real horrifying thing in this moment wasn’t the pain Tony felt, it was the fact that Stephen rushed through the streets, ignoring almost every traffic regulation. Tony sent a few prays to heaven when they finally reached the hospital.

  
“I go in and search for the doctors, I already talked to them beforehand, everything is organized. Is it okay to leave you for a moment?” He asked.

Tony waved. “Go.” He knew Stephen was perfectly prepared, he was one of the most famous doctors in this hospital after all. He had arranged everything for this day.

Not even five minutes had passed and Stephen was back with a wheel chair and two nurses with him. “Let’s go.” Stephen helped Tony out of the car and soon they were on their way.

Tony had been calm till now – but now the nervousness overwhelmed him. In a few hours he’d be a father, and little Peter would change their whole life. The things they had on'y talked about the last months, would become true now. They'd have a baby boy at home soon. And Tony had no idea about fatherhood and education. How should he manage all this? “Stephen, I am freaking out.”

Stephen took Tony’s hand and held it till he was in the labour. “We’ll manage everything together.”

 

It was only one sentence, but it took all the fear from Tony's shoulders. He and Stephen would work together - they would become great parents. 

 

Six hours, ten minutes and a few seconds passed till Tony heard a cry echoing in the room, and he immediately had to cry. The nurse smiled at him and placed the little bundle on his chest. “Hello Peter,” Tony said, his voice shaking. He wrapped his arms carefully around the baby. “I am Tony, your dad.” He turned to Stephen, who sat next to him, his face white, his eyes teary. He would have loved to take a picture, because this was a Stephen he would never see again. He was vulnerable and touched like no Alpha would soon be. “And this is Stephen, your other dad.”

“Hello Peter-boy, I am Stephen,” he said slowly, brushing the baby’s hand with his finger. Peter grasped for Stephen's finger and wrapped his tiny hand around it. “You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.”

Tony nodded. He really was, and he smelled that Peter was something special, something he had never smelled before. He was no Alpha, Beta or Omega, he was something special, Tony couldn’t name now.


End file.
